


【OW/守望先锋】【R76】Old Cat, Old Tricks 老猫，老伎俩 by jive PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Snowballing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：如果你问Gabriel SEP计划给他带来的最好的事儿是什么，他的回答会是：计划不仅让他更适合战斗，成为了更好的士兵，而且还让Jack Morrison走进了他的人生。并不是说他特别迷恋猫人种。实际上SEP也成功让他的猫人种同僚们增强了猫属性，但这也不是Gabriel迷上他的室友（后来成为了他的恋人，然后丈夫）的真正原因。迟来的猫日（2/22）贺文！





	【OW/守望先锋】【R76】Old Cat, Old Tricks 老猫，老伎俩 by jive PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Cat, Old Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917585) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者前言：  
>  受jaspurrlock太太好吃的猫76 R76文启发！
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、Tag警告：Consensual Somnophilia 双方同意的睡眠中性爱 Mating Cycles/In Heat 发情 Cat/Human Hybrids 猫人！Jack Oral Sex 口交 Anal Fingering 肛门指交 Anal Sex 肛交 Orgasm Delay/Denial 高潮控制 Coming Untouched 不用手就射出来 Creampie 体内射精 Barebacking 不戴套 Praise Kink 表扬play Snowballing 口传精液  
> 2、看到柴鱼太太的猫咪!Jack图后突发翻译的  
> 3、原文2312字，译文约4000字

**正文：**  
  
       如果你问Gabriel SEP计划给他带来的最好的事儿是什么，他的回答会是：计划不仅让他更适合战斗，成为了更好的士兵，而且还让Jack Morrison走进了他的人生。  
  
       并不是说他特别迷恋猫人种。实际上SEP也成功让他的猫人种同僚们增强了猫属性，但这也不是Gabriel迷上他的室友（后来成为了他的恋人，然后丈夫）的真正原因。  
  
       SEP让Jack先天的优雅与敏捷加强了几乎十倍，而且还加强了他的其他感官及夜视能力。  
  
       虽然Gabriel只是个人类，但他并不会嫉妒SEP给他原本就超乎常人的兽人同僚们带来的加强。SEP也同样加强了兽人们的弱点。  
  
       狗人种的嗅觉与听觉极度敏感，这导致他们在某些情况下并不能坚持太久。熊人种的问题在于他们的力量对于他们来说太强了。他们经常会不经意就损毁物品。鸟人种的视觉则过于敏感。他们会被微小的移动引开注意力，而且如果摘下特制眼镜过久的话光线的变化与视觉信息过载会让他们偏头痛。  
  
       至于Jack这样的猫人种嘛，他们的苦恼则是另外一回事儿，但他们的触觉才是最让他们烦恼的问题。  
  
       Jack经常会抱怨自己对任何接触他皮肤的东西都过度敏感，特别是他的尾巴和耳朵。普通的沐浴露及洗发水会刺激他的皮肤，兵营的温度总是不对，不是太高就是太低（虽然对Gabriel来说那感觉刚刚好），他们日常的服装对于Jack和他的同类们来说也过于拘束难受了。  
  
       很快Jack就养成了个相当坏的习惯——他会在只有他们两个在公用卧室中时裸奔。他会完全赤裸，除了袜子，因为地板对他的脚来说太冷了。等他们成为恋人后，Jack还养成了蜷缩在Gabriel身上的习惯（依然除了袜子以外就穿得像初生的婴儿般暴露）。而且基于他本来就相当爱玩的天性和被SEP加强了的性欲，他还变得毛手毛脚的。  
  
       也不是说Gabriel会介意啦。他当然总是欢迎Jack与他做爱并相当享受。但等Jack发情的时候嘛........  
  
       Gabriel总会觉得自己跟不上，而且他也颇为疲于满足Jack的同时防止他的阴茎被磨掉皮或是萎掉(*)。  
_  
（译者注：根据jive在评论区的回复，噶事后需要用冰块冷敷 hhhhhh）_  
  
       即便是现在，那么多年过去了，他们俩也经历了那么多成为老人家了，Gabriel还是有些惊喜地得知有些事基本上没什么变化。当然也包括了Jack的性欲。  
  
       多亏了他自身生理上的变化与SEP计划依然残留在他血管里的东西，Gabriel现在终于能跟上他在发情时性欲过于高涨的丈夫了。  
  
       但Gabriel不用再睡那么多并不意味着他的身体就不用休息了。  
  
       他呻吟着因为性欲在短暂的睡眠中苏醒。他被阴茎上令人愉悦的湿热紧致弄醒了。他的阴茎再次发疼地勃起了。  
  
       等包裹着他阴茎顶端与柱身上的力道几乎有点疼的时候，他终于不完全清醒地醒了过来。他不得不抑制住挺动臀部深入那完美的紧缩感的冲动。他不需要看就用手抓住了那个脑袋上的白色刘海。那颗脑袋上的鼻子正压在他的胯部。他用力但温柔地拽了一下。  
  
       “我还以为我已经榨干你了呢，”Gabriel笑了起来。Jack从已经被塞满的喉咙深处发出低吟。震动传遍了Gabriel粗壮的阴茎。“五轮对你来说还不够吗，亲爱的？我还以为等我们都老点了你的发情热就会比我们年轻的时候更好处理呢。”  
         
       虽然Gabriel的勃起已经完全占满了他的嘴巴和喉咙，Jack还是发出了声响并摇了摇头，露出像是想要回答，却又明显不想在他满足前放开Gabriel的阴茎的样子。但谢天谢地，Gabriel能从他紧绷的肩膀、耳朵和尾巴上竖起的毛发以及他的手在自己屁股上疯狂抽插的样子看出来很快Jack就肯定要结束了。他的手指在自己已经被精液弄脏的后穴中活塞运动时甚至发出了下流而湿润的声音。  
  
       为了催促他继续，Gabriel的口中不断说出了表扬与鼓励的词句。  
  
       “我想我永远都不会厌倦这么美丽的景色。一只这么可爱的小猫咪居然能把我的屌吸得那么好。它正绝望而急切地想要我的精液......”Jack的动作果然变得更为狂热了。他的脑袋开始在Gabriel已经开始搏动的柱身上上下移动，而他屁股里的手指则动得更快了。Gabriel放开了Jack的头发让他为所欲为，而他则伸过手去摩擦抓弄Jack敏感的耳后。  
  
       “做得很好，Jackie，我都有点想把我的屌从你甜美的嘴巴里抽出来，然后塞到你一塌糊涂的后穴里了。”  
  
       他的话马上就产生了影响。  
  
       几乎就在此时，Jack的全身颤抖了起来。他从Gabriel身上移开脑袋，发出了湿润的声音。等他的手离开Gabriel的阴茎根部时，他已经呻吟着低泣了起来。他的手迅速移到了自己的双腿间，爪子不太温柔的刮过Gabriel的大腿，甚至用力到在上面挠出了血。他的手匆忙地握住了自己已经流淌着前液的阴茎。  
  
       他湿润得像是咕噜作响的哭喊被一声绵长的呻吟所打断。他的身子在讶异中绷了起来。他的手指完全埋在了自己的屁股里。臀部不断在自己的手中挺动着。Jack惊吓地喊了出来。他的阴茎顶端喷出了精液，把胯下的床单弄得更糟。  
  
       “已经结束了？”Gabriel装作惊讶地抬起一边眉毛，“在我睡着的时候你自己玩了多久？”  
  
       Jack慢慢把自己的手指从身体里抽了出来，爪子完全离开时甚至发出了模糊的嘎吱声。他的后穴现在正湿漉漉地滴着Gabriel之前射进去的精液。  
  
       他爬到了Gabriel的大腿上，向下磨蹭着Gabriel依然硬挺的阴茎。他靠过去交换了一个吻。因为刚刚的睡眠依旧温暖的嘴唇碰上了被唾液弄湿的嘴唇。Jack矜持了一小会儿才张开嘴舔弄着Gabriel寻求进入。Gabriel宠溺地让他进来了。而在他分开双唇的瞬间，Jack身下的手在两人间把Gabriel的阴茎放进了自己体内。  
  
       两人间传出的声响就像有立体效果一样。Jack咕哝着因Gabriel再次扩张他饥渴的后穴、填满他的欢愉呻吟出声。而Gabriel则呻吟着露出了张苦脸。他尝到了被送到舌头上的自己精液的苦涩味。也不是说他之前没尝过，但如果没有事先提醒的话，他自己精液的味道（故意双关的(*)）可不是什么他喜欢的那种惊喜。  
  
_（译者注：原文： It isn't as if he'd never tasted it before, but when given no warning, the taste of himself comes — pun intended — as a less than welcome surprise. 个人推测是“comes”的双关，射精与精液）_  
  
       Gabriel咽下了那些苦涩的东西，然后咬住了Jack的嘴唇，足以让他出血。Jack呻吟着退开了。他尖利的爪子抓住了Gabriel的肱二头肌，就像在强调他在抗议这种轻微的虐待一样。  
  
       “看来够久了......”Gabriel小声地说。他向上顶弄臀部操进Jack已经一塌糊涂的炽热中，迫使他白皙漂亮的喉咙发出愉悦的呻吟。他不是很喜欢自己事后的味道，但他腿上不断扭动的恋人让他把那股让人不开心的味道忘在了脑后。  
  
       “还...还要，”Jack上气不接下气地向下挺动着迎合Gabriel每一次向上的挺动。“再用力点。操我。”  
  
       虽然离他刚刚的高潮还没过多久，Gabriel还是不用看向他们的躯体间就知道Jack饥渴过度的阴茎已经再次完全勃起了。  
  
       “答应我你这次会乖乖的我就答应你。”Gabriel回答了。他甚至停下了自己臀部的动作作为强调。他的手指掐住了Jack窄瘦的臀部，在他想要继续骑自己阴茎的时候把他定在了那里。  
  
       Jack绝望地在他的握控中扭动着。Gabriel的回应是让他彻底动不了了。他只能低泣哭喊。  
  
       “答应我，然后我就会又快又狠地操你，你想我怎么做我就怎么做，Jackie。”  
  
       蓝眼睛眯了起来，里面明显充满了气愤。他继续摇晃着臀部想要移动，但被Gabriel在他臀部的坚定控制打败了。在失败了好多次后，Jack终于放弃了。他对Gabriel的话做出了让步。  
  
       Jack没有说话，只是几乎无声地咕哝着抱住了Gabriel的肩膀，把脑袋埋在了他的脖颈里。他的身体完全定住了，就像告诉Gabriel他可以完全操控他，任由他处理使用一样。  
  
       Gabriel抓紧了机会。他把Jack拉了过来，近得不能再近，同时调整着他们在床上的位置，让他自己的背靠在了床头板上。他还在Jack舒适温暖的炽热中，这些举动让Gabriel的阴茎顶弄在了Jack内部肯定已经红肿的肠壁上。Jack斥责地叫了一声，再次把脸埋在了Gabriel的脖子上。他绝望地在那块娇嫩敏感的肌肤上呢喃，直到Gabriel的臀部再次上顶，虽然缓慢但的确有所动作。  
  
       “还要。还要！”Jack乞求道。他靠着Gabriel的脖颈喘息不已，身体因为Gabriel手臂的桎梏而颤抖。“我想要！求你了！”  
  
       “耐心点儿。”Gabriel呻吟着压抑住想要咧嘴笑的冲动。他太喜欢Jack的肠壁绝望地想要更多刺激时缩紧挤压他阴茎的感觉了。他再次调整自己的姿势，在Jack身下移动着，故意把自己阴茎的目标定在了远离Jack敏感的前列腺的地方。他搏动的阴茎顶端摩擦着Jack内壁中一处更为不敏感的地方。  
  
       “G...Gabe！”Jack哭喊着。他的脑袋绝望地往后昂着，想要继续保持静止，虽然Gabriel的顶撞完全是戏弄意味的。“操我！操我！求你了！”  
  
       Jack的祈求在Gabriel听来就像天籁一样，但Gabriel依然没有如他所愿。他享受着Jack的肉体带来的感觉，和他绝望哀求的声音。Gabriel继续慵懒地在Jack一塌糊涂的炽热中抽插着，每次慢得令人抓狂的上顶一定会伴随着同样折磨缓慢的后撤。很快Jack就真的在Gabriel的脖颈上啜泣了起来。  
  
       Jack绝望的一连串反复的“操我”“用力”“还要”“求你了”祈求不断在Gabriel的皮肤上回荡着，到最后词语在Jack精虫上脑的大脑里已经不再有意义。  
  
       Gabriel呻吟着享受Jack的痛苦，直到足够长时间后，他终于决定稍微纵容Jack一下下，于是稍稍调整了他的角度。  
  
       他的阴茎直直顶弄在Jack过度敏感的前列腺上的动作似乎打开了什么开关，Jack瞬间撕毁了愿意顺从的承诺。几乎就在他响亮而绝望的哭喊后，Jack的爪子就再次抓进了Gabriel的手臂上。他以此为杠杆，再次开始狂热的摇晃着他的臀部。  
  
       “J....Jack！”Gabriel想要斥责他。他的双手抓住了Jack的臀部和腰部，想要定住他，但徒劳无功。当然啦，Jack已经被自己绝望地想满足发情欲望的愿望冲破了头脑。显然Gabriel已经没有办法阻止他了，而且Gabriel的确在指尖用力后也没能定住他。  
  
       “操我操我操我！”Jack继续呻吟低泣，绝望而狂热地继续骑着Gabriel的阴茎。  
  
       Gabriel已经无法阻止Jack疯狂的发情热了。他完全放弃了，只能迎合Jack用力的下压向上抬起自己的臀部顶弄。  
  
       他们热情而充满欲望的声音很快就混在一起成为了响得惊人的合唱，不断重复重复再重复，音调也逐渐变得越来越狂热，直到最后，终于，Jack抬起头喊了出来。  
  
       Jack的身体在Gabriel身上僵住了。他气喘吁吁，不断抽搐，身体被剧烈的高潮不断冲刷。他完全陷在快感中了。Gabriel也完全控制不住自己。他越过阈值，几乎是被Jack炽热地收缩着的内里强迫达到高潮的。他又往紧致的湿热中释放出一发精液，身子不断向上磨蹭。  
         
       “嗯，我还以为你会当只乖猫咪呢。”Gabriel在高潮后的感觉终于退散，迷雾般的愉悦终于变成贤者模式后笑了起来。  
  
       “我可没答应过那种东西。”Jack回答道。他拉开距离，顽皮地伸出了舌头。  
  
       “真是只坏猫咪。”Gabriel咕哝道。虽然他还埋在Jack体内，但他还是慢慢地越过了床边。Jack小声呜咽着把爪子抓在了Gabriel的手臂和肩膀上。他的双腿在Gabriel抱着他站起身来时紧紧缠住了Gabriel的腰。  
  
       “那你要惩罚我吗，嗯？”Jack问道。他的尾巴在他身后不断甩来甩去。  
  
       “先洗澡。”Gabriel回答的时候笑着用手上下抚摸着Jack的脊背，“然后我会惩罚我的坏猫咪。”  
  
——End——  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、根据惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@wyl50  
> 2、就 突发  
> 3、我有在填坑啦！真的！  
> 4、其实猫人!Jack的话有个猫爸系列很可爱！【顺手推了文】  
> 5、然后其实很想看看兽人守望的文啊。狗人麦克雷 熊人莱因哈特 鸟人安娜 全部都能对上号嘛x


End file.
